


Possible Friends

by notstilinski



Category: 3Below (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ficlet, Krel And Eli Become Friends, There May Be Some Vague Romantic Hints If You Really Squint, Writing Exercise, no beta readers we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 09:16:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17464712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notstilinski/pseuds/notstilinski
Summary: Eli had proven himself to be a problem for them. He suspected what they really were and seemed to be afraid of them, even. Nothing that kept him away for long enough like Aja had suggested.





	Possible Friends

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to attempt at another 3Below fic but it turned out smaller (and worse) than the first one I wrote. But, honestly, I was a bit disappointed that the show didn't explore the relationship Krel and Eli could have had. This fic just barely does that but if I can manage then I might write a full length thing for them or continue this.

     Two months, eleven days, fifty minutes, and ten seconds since they had crash landed on Earth. It had been such a stressful two months, too. Just waiting for the king and queen had taken years off of everybody’s lives. Krel wished that he could spend more time at the mothership so they could leave Earth and find somewhere that would be safer for his family. Problems had arisen on Earth and there was no doubt that more bounty hunters and General Morando knew that they were there. 

     Eli had proven himself to be a problem for them. He suspected what they really were and seemed to be afraid of them, even. Nothing that kept him away for long enough like Aja had suggested. But what did she know? She was too distracted by Steve to take the threat seriously. What was the worst that he could do? She had asked. A lot!

 

     “Hey, Krel!” The human’s nasally voice was filled with something that the king in waiting couldn’t describe.

     Did Eli think that they were friends? Or some weird possibility that they could be?

     “Eli? What are you doing?”

 

     Something in his chest twisted in discomfort whenever he saw Aja and Steve together. They were supposed to be focused on repairing Mother so they could elave! Not to mention that fact that he felt… Almost abandoned when she became wrapped up with Steve. The only person Krel could truly talk to about his feelings and troubles with- And she chose to ignore him for a guy. 

 

     “We could hang out this weekend! I mean, maybe? My mom could make snacks and-”

     Krel slammed him locker closed almost as a way to quiet the other. “Sure. We can hang out this weekend.”

 

     There was something about Eli that Krel couldn’t describe and he couldn’t decide if he liked it about him. Earth’s technology was almost prehistoric in comparison to Akiridion-5’s technology and science but the other enjoyed talking about it. He also enjoyed things called ‘conspiracy theories’ which all sounded a bit ridiculous. (Minus the one he had told the class which had turned out to be true). It was almost like he was careful about what he said around Krel since he barely mentioned the usual ‘aliens exist!’ idea that he shared with everyone. 

 

    “Hey, Krel!”

     He raised a hand in a small wave to the other. “Hey, Eli.”

     Aja raised an eyebrow as she watched the human pass them before turning to her brother. “Why did you greet Eli? I thought that you didn’t like him?”

     Krel simply shrugged his shoulders as he moved towards the door of his class. “We’ve been spending more time together.”

**Author's Note:**

> Glad you got to the end and hoped you liked it! You can leave a kudo or a comment, if you want.
> 
> If you really liked it then you could consider supporting me on ko-fi ( http://ko-fi.com/stiles ) or visit my tumblr @ notstilinski where I sometimes do writing commissions.


End file.
